


Sapphire Star

by Plant_Cell_Park



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Proposals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think, take my headcanons even though i dont explicitly say what headcanons those are :eyes:, well greetings AND a present, why is birthday proposals not a tag smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Cell_Park/pseuds/Plant_Cell_Park
Summary: Today was Sven's birthday, and Burt seemed to have been distancing himself.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Sapphire Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent of me but, here I am today.

It was Sven's birthday today, and as all days that came before this day went, it wasn't too different. It wasn't too eventful save for the occasional "happy birthday" he got from the other Toppats. His job wasn't really much in the station, just keeping documents and paperwork organized and the occasional directing or planning of heists. Today was just like any other day for him, if someone would ask. Of course, even if he saw his birthday the way he saw every other day, there was something of a constant on these days since years ago; that being Burt Curtis.

He met Burt when he joined the Toppat Clan, give or take, a good 6 years ago. When Sven first saw him he felt something grow in him that day. At first he'd thought of this as something of a blooming jealousy, though one night at the airship, looking at the stars with Burt made him realize it was something else in its entirety. It took them around 1 year and a half to finally get together, courtesy of some nosy bastards around that period of their lives; and for a man who was known to be quite poker-faced, he was surprisingly affectionate in his own way. Either with words or gifts, Burt genuinely loved him. 

Oddly enough however, he hasn't seen Burt since he woke up, not even on their bed; and any shadow of the man he saw seemed to quickly disappear from his sight. Sven shrugged it off as just Burt being busy today, and went on with what he was doing.

Approximately around noon (or what seemed to be noon in the context of being in space), within the packed cafeteria, he saw Burt in a lonesome corner. And like routine, Sven went to where he was sitting. Typically the man sat by himself, and today was no different, though Sven couldn't help but notice something to Burt's usual poker face. He knew that Burt was the head of communications, and with a heist currently underway back on Earth, he knew how tiring it can get for him, even if he doesn't really show it much.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

Burt looked at him with a half-lidded stare, and shrugged, "Mm, guess so."

Sven sighed and smiled at him, "Well, I hope the rest of this day won't be too hard on you."

The rest of their conversation was short, and quite dull, though Sven can't blame him. As Burt left him with a curt "I'll see you around later, I guess," something scraped at the back of his head, a small doubt in Sven's mind, wondering whether or not Burt was hiding something. Of course he'd shove it down the drain where it came from, but still it made him think. It made him worry.

Later that day, the ones who were at the heist came back to the station with documents and blueprints for weapons and other dubiously legal things. Sven was taking the some of the documents to put in the next set of piles he has to work on reading through. On his way to the records room he passed by a tired looking Burt, though as soon as he noticed Sven, he seemed to walk faster into the opposite direction, not saying a single word to him. Usually Sven would not have minded this, but everything that Burt had been doing that day was beginning to form suspicions in his mind.

Suspicions that were starting to make him feel almost inadequate. He tried to block out those thoughts as he finally arrived at the records room.

It was late evening when Sven found Burt in the cafeteria, looking at the expanse of space. No one was in sight in the dimmed lights of the cafeteria except for the both of them. Originally he would have been looking at space just like Burt was doing so in that moment, admiring it, but with him here, Sven just wanted to talk to him.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Burt, for the first time Sven saw that day, actually looked surprised, before managing to catch his bearings at Sven's sudden appearance

"Oh- uh, hey Sven," he sputtered for a moment. Sven sat beside him, looking outside the window within the dimmed cafeteria. It was silent for a few moments between them, the distinct humming of the ship serving as a sort of ambiance in their silence. Of course, one of them had to speak up about today.

"So... It's my birthday today," he started, slowly. Burt hummed as he looked at Sven straight in his eyes, something of a signal for him to continue talking.

"I don't know if this is selfish of me or not, but I just..." he gestured vaguely as he momentarily glanced at space, "I guess I was expecting something from you today. I get that you were busy earlier, but it just felt like you were deliberately avoiding me today."

He looked at Burt's expression, which looked uncharacteristically sorry. He continued.

"I don't know what I did wrong, or if I even did anything wrong- I just feel like you've been hiding something from me," Sven was beginning to feel his frustration boiling, and he kept going, "If I'm not enough for this thing we have you could just tell me right now. It'd just save us both the trouble, Burt. So just tell me if I'm enough or-"

"Sven. Look at me."

When Sven finally looked at Burt in the eyes, he saw the guilty look on Burt's face. Sven was trying not to think of the worst that he could possibly say.

"Sorry, about the whole 'avoiding you' thing, I just... Needed to find some time where we could be alone, and all."

Burt sighed, before putting his hand into one of his pockets, "I wasn't really sure how to go 'bout with it, and well," he then takes out a small black box, before then handing it over to Sven.

"I want you to open it."

Sven wasn't exactly sure of what to think. It couldn't be what he thought this was... Could it?

He then opened the box, not sure what could even be inside, even if it was as obvious as the sun. Inside was a ring; a simple silver band, and embedded on it was a single sapphire. Sven felt the weight lift off his shoulders, only to be replaced by a new weight. A weight that he found himself to be more welcoming to than the one that left. He looked at Burt in wide-eyed shock, who just gave him a soft smile.

"You could see why I, uh, had trouble planning this out. So... What do you say?" his half-lidded smile grew with more fondness, as did Sven's as he closed the box, "You don't have to say yes if you aren't ready though, I can wai-"

Before he could finish, Sven threw himself at Burt to hug him. Burt could hear even hear some sniffling from behind his head.

"Yes," he said in-between hiccups, "I'd- I'd love that."

He sighed as he smiled, before hugging Sven back gently.

"Happy birthday, Sven."


End file.
